Marianne's Lesson
by A.Lady.001
Summary: "Hi. I want to share this idea that I had with you all. I guess I really dont want Marianne gets Brandon XD. But I hope you enjoy it. Story is altered in order of some things could happened, but the facts thar are not mentioned here are supposed to have occurred as it is known"


_"Hi. I want to share this idea that I had with you all. I guess I really don't want Marriane gets Brandon XD. But I hope you enjoy it. Story is altered in order of some things could happened, but the facts thar are not mentioned here are supposed to have occurred as it is known"_

Colonel Christopher Brandon was a very serious man at the outside, but he hid an enormous and wonderful spirit. Marianne, was beginning to notice it after everything he had done for her lately and she was wondering how could she missed it. She was obsessed with Willoughby and nobody else existed when he was around, but now, she was thinking to give Colonel Brandon a chance to win her heart.

Colonel's history was well known. He and Eliza lived a wonderful romance until his father decide to married her to his elder brother. After that a tornado of misfortune surrounded the couple. Colonel got enrolled in the army and departed to India. Eliza got married to James Brandon and lived a torment by his side. But in the middle of this horrible live, she got a light of hope. A beautiful daughter, named Beth. She was her angel but for James, as he was expecting an heir, she was and awful thing. However he understood that the little girl was Eliza's weakness and he used her to control his wife. Even though Eliza and Christopher didn't keep in touch after his depart, she always kept his letters as a special treasure. This cost her a lot when James discovered it, he got so jealous, that he put her immediately on a boat to America without her three years old daughter, who got locked up on her room while her mom departed. The boat never reached its destiny and Eliza Brandon got lost forever. This news could kill Colonel Brandon, if it wasn't because the ones announcing his brother's death reached him simultaneously. The letter also specified that a child was in need of his care and knowing she was Eliza's daughter he came back directly and took care of her.

This story left marks not just at Colonel's soul, but also at his face, giving him a sad look that only Marianne could erase apparently. The only mission of the Middletons with him were see him happy and with that in mind, they frequently organized parties with just the Dashwoods girls and the Colonel. This night was one of those, and Marianne decide to pay attention to Colonel's real character in order to establish if the things her mother and sister told her about his temper where true. They were all enjoying the after dinner at the drawing room when the bell rang and Sir John was called by his butler. He was in shock and Sir John decided that it was better to look by himself what was happening. Everybody at the room waited in silence until he came back. He returned to the room with the color completely drained out of his face and with a trembling voice said to Colonel.

\- Christopher, I think you have a visitor.

Frowning his eyebrows, he took a step to the door but at that same moment, the visitor showed and he froze. Marianne never saw him got pale as he did. The disbelief was reflected in his eyes and tears started to roll down his cheeks. After twelve years missing, Eliza Brandon was standing at that door, looking at him with wet eyes and a tender smile. This totally broke him. Forgetting all the manners and forms, he ran to her and took her in his arms as tight as he could. She did the same and they both started to cry, Christopher hiding his tears at her neck.

\- Oh, my god, Christopher. Please tell me that you were not a fool, and that you got married and you have a wonderful wife and children by now.

\- You now I have always been a fool .

\- Yes, I know.- she paused- I know.

And saying this, they kissed not worrying about the people at the room. After they split, Cristopher worried, said:

\- Eliza, your child…

\- Don't worry, I know – she said touching his cheek tenderly – Chris, you must know, you are the best thing that could happened to her.

He shyly smiled. A smile that nobody had seen in almost fifteen years. Clearing his throat, Sir John reminded them their presence, and they broke apart. Colonel's face had changed. A smile crossed his face and his eyes where bright as sun. He was happy, entirely happy. And formalities started.

\- Let me introduce Mrs Eliza… Eliza Brandon… actually. – Christopher said amused by this coincidence.

\- In fact, I changed it to Williams. But I hope we can change it back again soon. – said Eliza with a grin on her face looking to Christopher.

\- Of course!- was his answer.

And they did. Only a month later they were married and if the return of his beloved wasn't enough, life gifted them with two wonderful twin boys who were their happiness. Every time Marianne saw, from Elinor's window, the boys and his father returning from hunting, all smiling and running, she couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that she once had of be the mother of those beautiful kids and the wife of that amazing man, who only now she noticed. This certainly gave her a lesson and she will definitely learn of it.


End file.
